


Tiny Victory

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Amazing Maleficent, Dumb Princes, F/F, F/M, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When news breaks out that Aurora can’t conceive a child, Prince Phillip reacts abusively.





	1. Chapter 1

“Phillip, there’s something I’ve got to tell you,” Aurora spoken softly, facing her backless lilac gown towards him inside their horse-drawn carriage. The two of them were leaving the doctors from the outskirts of town. She had her chin rested on the palm of her hand. Her big, brown eyes looked dull and sad. The back of her body grew numb from the prince’s touch. His hand felt like a slab of meat on top of her shoulder. 

Phillip urged, “What’s that, my princess?”

“The doctor told me I cannot conceive any children. That means I won’t be able to have your baby.” Aurora was sucking her breath.

Silence fell upon them now. An awkward, unnerving one that could darken any bright, sunny day. Prince Phillip’s hand was now gripping Aurora’s right shoulder tightly and yanked it hard enough for her to face him. “I don’t understand,” he said. “That can't be true. There must be some sort of mistake!”

“No, Phillip,” Aurora snapped. “There’s no other explanation—they’ll be no baby for us!” tears sprung from the corners of her eyes—not because she could not have Phillip’s child, but the fact that he was hurting her. His grip on her was too tight. “Let go, you’re hurting me,” she whimpered now. 

He did, but slammed a fist into the velvet fabric of the coach’s side door. Aurora flinched back as he cursed out and held his head with both hands.

“Your rage, Phillip,” Aurora half-whispered. “It has worsened.”

The next thing she heard surprised her.

“ _Get out._ ”

Prince Phillip’s command was tight and vicious and horrifyingly unfamiliar. His chiseled face had transformed into a hideous, vulgar beast. “I want you out of this carriage— _Don’t bother coming back to the castle! You are forbidden!_ ” he spat.

And soon then, she was left standing alone in the middle of the snow-covered woods, shivering in her headscarf, housedress, and snow boots. Aurora began to walk with no particular location with her arms wrapped tightly around for warmth. She scoffed over Phillip’s immaturity. She saw a side of him that was utterly pathetic, mean, and nauseating. 

Thirteen minutes into the walk, she past through several bare trees and heard a small caw of a crow. Gazing up at the empty, dead tree branches, Aurora spotted Diaval perched on an arm of bark, peering down below her. The pretty bird was no threat, but a clue that his majestic ruler—Maleficent—was closeby. 

She elegantly slipped out from behind a large, weeping willow tree, steering her legs through the snow with her magical staff. Maleficent smirked upon the sourpuss-face looking Aurora. She cackled gently and cocked her two-sided-horn head.

“A bit nippy for a walk in the woods, ain’t it, Beastie?”

“Not at all, Maleficent,” Aurora confidently responded back. 

“What has happen to your prince?”

“My prince no more,” Aurora scowled. “He has disowned me!”

Maleficent raised her brows. The princess continued.

“We took a ride to go see the doctor today,” Aurora explained, her body shivering a bit. “And it turns out that I am not able to conceive any children. If Phillip can’t have his firstborn, that means he can’t have me...” she glared at her feet half buried in the snow, wishing for a warm bath or a bowl of potato soup.

“My dear child—you must not sulk, but celebrate this tiny victory,” Maleficent announced proudly. “The idea of you giving birth to a miniature, stupid boy like Prince Phillip, is more vile and wrong to life itself!”

Diaval cawed from above the trees in agreement. Aurora watched Maleficent slip closer towards her until they stood inches apart. The villain threw over one, billowy cloak arm around the girl’s shoulders to prevent her shivers. Aurora quickly clutched onto the misunderstood creature. She had fallen in love with Maleficent all over again like she had many moons ago.


	2. Chapter 2

A spider was crawling up alongside one wall of her bedroom. Aurora held her face the moment Maleficent blew fire directly at the insect and burned it to a tiny crisp. Relieved, the princess clapped her hands and picked up her teacup to drink out of. She was in bed with a tray of breakfast and had found a secret door for the villain to sneak inside.

“You know I’m forbidden to stay here, Beastie,” Maleficent said, hands folded on her cloak lap. “What would your father think?”

“I don’t care about that,” Aurora shrugged. “He barely says a word to me about what happened to Phillip.” 

Maleficent heard a flutter of wings flapping nearby. She turned to see Diaval flying behind the closed window. He wanted to be let in.

“No, you stay out there,” Maleficent told the crow. “Let me have my moment with the girl.”

Aurora giggled as she watched Diaval caw in protest but then flew away and was gone.

“I must return to the forest,” the horn-headed female creature said with absolute sincerity.

“And I will wait for your return,” Aurora said, lowering her cup back down on the saucer. “It gets quite lonely and boring without you.”

“Wicked girl,” Maleficent crooned. She got up from the queen size satin bed and skirted back towards the secret door.


End file.
